Best Mistake
by district9n3quarters
Summary: Their relationship had ended but it hadn't been forgotten. Rose Weasley held on to the moments she shared with Scorpius Malfoy. The only things she had of him now were the golden love heart necklace and the memories. Memories of Valentine's Day, how their love for each other sparked and, or course, their first kiss. In the end he was her best mistake.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places or objects you may recognize.**

* * *

**Best Mistake**

Scorpius and Rose

Rose Weasley stormed into her house, slamming the door behind her. "That stupid bastard!" she yelled. She briefly glanced at the golden necklace with a small charm shaped as a love heart that hung around her neck. Engraved in the heart was curly letters reading 'Scorpius'. Rose angrily ripped it off and threw it across the room. Scorpius had a necklace the exact same only it read 'Rose'. He never wore it as he'd thought it was too feminine for him, but he always kept it in his pocket. He had said that they were forever going to be in each other's hearts, but forever hadn't lasted as long as Rose thought it would. It had lasted long enough to convince Rose that it would last forever, but it ended so abruptly and so unexpectedly that Rose had to keep reminding herself it was over. Rage boiled up inside of her, but the tears that were streaming down her face showed that she missed him. A lot.

She ran to the other side of the room to retrieve the necklace and held it to her chest as if she was silently apologizing to it. She was holding on to the last thing she had of him and she refused to let go. _Let go of him. He cheated on you. He's not worth it_, the small voice inside Rose said. Deep inside she didn't want to let go at all. Deep inside she still believed that Scorpius was hers and she was his. But the reality was that Scorpius wasn't hers to keep anymore and Rose began to wonder if it was ever going to be like that again. She wasn't enough for him which is why he had to go and find someone else to spend time with. He had done it so secretly that Rose never suspected a thing, so she had felt even more despair when she spotted Scorpius and some random girl snogging. She remembered running away, not even looking back at them. She didn't even know if Scorpius had chased after her or not; it had all been a blur, partly because of her tears.

Rose wiped the tears off her face and stood up. She glanced at the large vase filled with red roses which were beginning to wilt, that sat in the middle of the small dining table. Memories of their first Valentine's Day together flooded back to her. It had been their last year at Hogwarts and on the night of Valentine's Day, just when Rose was beginning to get upset about the fact that she hadn't received a Valentine's Day gift, she found an enormous bunch of red roses sitting atop her trunk in the dormitories. It was accompanied by a small pink box which had contained the golden love heart necklace. When Rose had opened the small box tiny doves had flown out of it which disappeared a few seconds after. Attached to the bunch of roses, was a letter, a love letter from Scorpius. Rose could no longer remember exactly what he had written, but she remembered that he had written about the necklace and how it signified that they were going to be together forever. Even after everything, Rose still smiled at the memory. Their love story had been quite ordinary but it was a love story nonetheless.

Rose could still remember when she had been struck by a group of bullies from Slytherin. They had been making fun of her intelligence and how she 'always had her nose stuffed in a book'."Leave her alone," Scorpius had said, as he had approached the group.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Royce had said in a whiny voice.

Royce Cram, was the leader of the group. He was an overweight boy who was on a very low academic level, but somehow managed to have plenty of friends. The whole group laughed pathetically.

"Hey Malfoy! Let me ask you a question. When you see a Boggart does it turn into your face?" Royce said.

The whole group had started cackling.

"Hey Cram! When you walk into the Room of Requirement does it give you a paper bag? Actually, it wouldn't because it wouldn't be able to conjure up a paper bag large enough to cover your enormous head," Scorpius had said with a smirk.

"You take that back," Royce had growled.

Before Scorpius knew it Royce's hammy fist had collided with his nose and Scorpius fell to the ground. The group had had their entertainment for the day and walked off laughing, continuing to mock Scorpius and Rose despite their leader's embarrassment. Rose had run straight to Scorpius and gently cleaned up the blood from his nose.

Sparks flew after that and they fell in love with each other so quickly afterward. They had been together for five years after they left Hogwarts. Rose had fallen in love with a boy with grey eyes and she had fallen deep. And although Rose's mother had told her about how much of a bully Scorpius' father had been when he was younger, she knew Scorpius possessed little of his father's teenage personality traits. Rose and Scorpius had bonded over their differences and the school houses they were once in hadn't impacted the love they had had for each other at all. Scorpius had meant the world to Rose. He was like her wand, an essential asset to her. She was almost nothing without him. His touch still echoed on her body and his kiss still lingered on Rose's lips.

Their first kiss had happened at the lake. The pair had sat beside it, Rose sporting her Griffindor robes and Scorpius sporting his Slytherin robes. No one ever came to this side of the lake. It was their special spot because they were the only people who had the patience to walk all the way to the other side of the lake, but they enjoyed each other's company, so neither of them minded the walk. Rose couldn't even remember what they were talking about, it mustn't have been important, else Rose would have remembered it.

"I'll give you five Sickles if you jump in the lake," she had said with a smile.

Scorpius laughed as he stood up.

"Wait!" Rose had yelled, as Scorpius began to run towards the lake.

But before Rose could have said anything else Scorpius had jumped right in.

"I was only joking!" Rose had laughed. "I didn't think you would actually jump in the lake," she added.

"Well, I guess it's too late now," Scorpius said, with a laugh.

He had jumped in the shallow end where he could comfortably and easily stand on the bed of the lake with his shoulders out of the water.

"Help me up," he said, as he had held out his hand with a smirk. Rose grabbed his hand and screamed as Scorpius pulled her into the lake with him.

"It's so cold!" Rose had squealed. Scorpius playfully splashed water at Rose and she frantically tried to splash him back, not managing to make her splashes larger than Scorpius'. The two laughed as they continued splashing water at each other. Scorpius had pulled Rose towards him and they held each other in an embrace, not minding the ripples surrounding them. Rose stared into his grey eyes as Scorpious stared back at her blue ones. Slowly, they had leaned closer to each other and held each other as their lips touched. It felt like heaven; Rose had been kissing the love her life and Scorpious had been doing the exact same.

A few more tears trickled down Rose's face as she smiled at the memory. Rose felt an abundant amount of joy as she played through each of her memories of Scorpius in her head, hoping that Scorpius remembered those memories as well. She knew that those memories would forever stay with her and that the good memories outweighed the bad memories by a million miles. Their relationship was no longer the reality, but it would forever remain as a memory. Everyone makes mistakes, Rose thought, and not all mistakes had to be bad. Although her love story had come with tears and sadness, it had also come with a bountiful of smiles, happiness and of course, love. His grey eyes will forever be etched into her heart, not as a bad mistake but a good one, in fact the best one she had ever made. Scorpius Malfoy had been her best mistake.

* * *

**So that's the end! Don't forget to review! I'm only new so constructive criticism is appreciated :) Big thanks to knutforyourthoughts for helping me edit and proofread! **

**Cover image from: necklaces/topstaronline-tm-elegant-gold-color-alloy-love-heart-shape-short-necklace-pendant-chain/**


End file.
